Um naco de felicidade
by Anamateia
Summary: Mesmo nos dias mais tristes e nas piores situações, ainda podemos achar um pingo de felicidade! OC Centred. ****Ligado a fanfic Beyblade: O Retorno**** SPOILER ALERT


**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui mostrando o outro lado de uma história. "Ain mais uma one-shot sobre o Retorno?" Claro! Pq não? Na verdade, vai ser uma two-shot... ou não. Descubram!

Mostrei o lado do Carter, agora tenho o lado da Lillian. Então vai ter ela e Voltaire, praticamente. Bem, quem quiser saber um pouco mais, chega junto. Quem achar ruim, o X fica ali em cima. Mas vamo que vamo!

Divirtam-se!

 **Aviso:** Beyblade não me pertence! A fanfic Beyblade: O Retorno, sim!

 **Um naco de felicidade**

A moça estava andando pelo jardim, onde o verde estava escondido pela neve russa. O casaco vermelho escondia a barriga de seis meses de gravidez. Por mais que quisesse aproveitar o dito "momento mágico de uma gestação", toda a situação dos últimos tempos só a deixavam mais deprimida, infeliz e em dúvida sobre o futuro.

Ficava se perguntando de como o próprio pai foi capaz de ameaça-la? Por que tinha que fazer aquele tipo de escolha? Por que ela não tinha direito de viver a própria vida com a pessoa que ama? Por que ainda não sentia "amor" por aquele filho que carregava em seu ventre? Por que não poderia ser feliz?

No cair da noite, Lillian volta para mansão. Poderia ser luxuosa, bonita, ter todo o conforto que uma pessoa poderia querer, mas para Lillian era uma prisão. Por mais que soubesse que tinha que se alimentar corretamente, por causa do bebê, ignora o chamado do jantar e vai direto para o seu quarto, ou melhor, sua cela de luxo.

Lillian olhava pela janela, até que escuta o barulho da porta. Seu sangue gela, pois sabia quem era. Nunca pensou que teria medo daquele que deveria ser seu herói, alguém que deveria ser sua inspiração. E o pior, aquele que um dia ela já teve orgulho de chamar de pai.

— Não vai jantar? — o tom de voz sério de Voltaire não era mais o suficiente para chamar a atenção da filha. — Vai continuar me ignorando?

— Esperava o que?

Lillian o encara, por mais que quisesse esconder a tristeza e a decepção, seus olhos marejados a entregavam. Voltaire quando viu o estado da filha, o comoveu. Mesmo com as discussões, ele nunca deixou de ama-la, mas acreditava que sua decisão seria o melhor para ela e sua reputação. Uma filha ter uma gestação sem estar devidamente casada era algo fora do normal, então a necessidade de esconder aquela situação era o ideal.

— Sei que não concorda com minha decisão, mas acredite é o melhor para você. Tenho a certeza que _aquele lá_ não era digno de você.

— Por favor, saia daqui. – a moça vira de costas para Voltaire.

Ao invés de fazer o pedido da filha e se afastar, ele senta-se na poltrona que havia no quarto.

— Eu sempre falei que você era parecida com sua mãe, mas há vezes que... somos mais parecidos do que imaginei.

Lillian solta uma bufada irritada.

— Não mencione minha mãe. – diz em um tom sério. – E jamais ouse me comparar a você.

Voltaire olha para a filha.

— Digamos que a mesma _raiva_ que eu senti, ao me deparar com tamanha decepção. — se referindo a gravidez — É o tamanho da sua raiva.

— Você não sabe de nada!

Voltaire respira fundo.

— Sei que não sou o melhor pai do mundo. Entretanto, você sabe que se deteriorando dessa maneira, é o que mais me machuca. — diz em um tom de voz sério. — Só tem que lembrar uma coisa: o que você está fazendo, não está afeta somente a minha pessoa.

Lillian fica paralisada com as palavras do pai. E a pior parte: ele tinha razão!  
Voltaire olha para a filha, mas nota que ela não iria falar mais nada.

— Vou mandar trazer seu jantar. Marquei uma consulta para amanhã. Vá ver se esse bebê ainda está vivo. — seu tom de voz era mais autoritário.

Voltaire se levanta e sai do quarto. Alguns minutos depois, a governanta da mansão chega no quarto com uma bandeja com sopa e um prato pequeno de sobremesa.

— Por favor, senhorita. — dizia a senhora a frente, quase suplicando. Deixa a bandeja na mesinha do quarto e sai.

Lillian fica pensando nas palavras de Voltaire. Principalmente, quando percebe que em nenhum momento, sentiu o bebê se mexer ou algo do gênero. Ela já tinha perdido o homem que amava, e, pelo visto, estava prestes a perder a única ligação que ainda tinha com ele.

 **-X-**

No dia seguinte, Lillian estava na recepção do hospital para fazer exames. Não se sentia a vontade naquele lugar, principalmente, porque se sentia vigiada por um dos seguranças que Voltaire havia designado para acompanha-la. Mas o que chama a atenção da moça, um telefone público na recepção. Desde que chegou na Rússia, Voltaire cortou qualquer tipo de meio de comunicação, inclusive, telefones e cartas. Ela praticamente só ficava em casa, no máximo, tinha o quintal para caminhar. Mesmo sabendo do risco, ela precisava fazer uma ligação.

— Vá me trazer um suco. — ela diz em um tom autoritário para o segurança, que não rebateu e foi comprar.

Assim que o segurança sai da recepção, ela vai até o telefone. Quando discava o telefone, sentia um frio subir na espinha, suas mãos começam a tremer, mas precisava fazer aquilo. Dois toques foram o suficiente para ser atendida.

— _Alô._

Lillian fica muda. A voz do outro lado da linha insiste.

— _Alô?_ — depois de alguns segundos. — _Lillian? É você?!_

Ela queria responder. Mas não conseguiu

— _Me fala onde você está! Eu vou te buscar! Prometo que vou cuidar de você, por favor._

Lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto delicado, mas abre um sorriso, só por poder ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez. Queria responde-lo, mas não conseguia.

— _Por favor... fala alguma coisa..._ — em um tom de voz triste. — _Por favor..._

Mesmo não sendo a "conversa ideal", ela sentiu um alívio ao ouvir a voz dele. Pois sabia que Voltaire havia mantido sua palavra. Enquanto ela obedecer ao pai, ela protegeria o amor de sua vida. Não poderia colocar a vida dele em perigo.

— Eu te amo. — Lillian diz em um tom de voz baixo.

— _Lillian, eu.._

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela desliga o telefone. Quando se afasta dá de cara com o segurança, que a encara com um olhar sério.

— O que está fazendo? – o homem perguntava.

Lillian o olha com desdém e reponde.

— Não te devo explicações, serviçal! — seu tom de voz era firme. Ignora o copo de suco que o segurança trazia, mas logo é chamada pela enfermeira.

— Senhorita Lillian, o doutor vai te atender agora.

Após os preparativos e exames de rotina, para uma gestante, Lillian estava esperando o ultrassom. Estava apreensiva, porque o médico não falou nada desde que ela entrou, nem sobre os exames. Assim que o doutor entra, ele a olha com uma feição séria, quase zangada.

— Não sei se percebeu, mas você está grávida, alimentação, exercícios e vitaminas são essenciais. Trate de se cuidar e seguir as especificações que vou te passar agora. Vou ser claro, se não se cuidar, a sua saúde e do seu bebê correm grave risco.

Lillian percebeu o que fazia, por mais que a situação dela atingisse Voltaire, o bebê que ela carregava não tinha culpa de nada. O médico, ao perceber o estado que a moça se encontrava, resolve abrandar a situação, pois sabia que tinha sido até ríspido demais, mas precisava falar, até para segurança dela e do bebê.

— Vamos fazer o ultrassom? — o médico pergunta, enquanto preparava a máquina.

— Claro... — ela responde um pouco desconsertada.

A medida que o doutor passava o transdutor pela barriga de Lillian, a figura de um bebê se formava no monitor a sua frente.

— A formação está evoluindo bem. — o médico olha para a Lillian, que ainda estranhava a imagem no ultrassom. — Está vendo ali? — aponta para uma parte do monitor. – São as perninhas. — diz em um tom mais brando, principalmente ao ver um sorriso se formando no rosto da moça. — Quer saber já?

— Sim... — Lillian responde um pouco ansiosa.

— É um menino dorminhoco, por isso não se mexe muito.

Ela abre um sorriso, de fato. Mas a ficha cai mesmo, quando ouve um barulho estranho saindo da máquina. O médico olha para ela e diz.

— Esse é o coração dele.

— Ele está bem?

— Está sim, mas siga minhas recomendações. — seu tom de voz era de outra pessoa, a primeira vista era alguém amargo, mas agora estava bem mais aliviado.

— Sim.

Lillian olhava para o monitor e via aquela imagem, que parecia ser um et estranho, mas pra ela era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Na volta para casa, Lillian olhava para a foto do ultrassom. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir, nem mesmo voltar para aquela mansão a fazia perder o sorriso. Entretanto, sentiu um pouco de tristeza ao saber que não poderia compartilhar aquele momento com quem amava. Mas ao chegar em casa, resolve tomar uma atitude arriscada.

— Preciso de um favor. — Lillian diz em um tom de voz sério para a governanta.

— O que deseja?

Lillian mostra um envelope, não havia nome, apenas um endereço.

— Mande essa carta para mim, o mais rápido o possível.

A senhora a sua frente se mostra assustada.

— Me perdoe, mas não posso fazer isso. – a senhora diz em um tom de voz medroso.

— Por favor, preciso que mande isso! Se quiser manter seu emprego.

Lillian mantinha um tom de voz sério. A governanta, sem muita escolha, pega o envelope.

— Como desejar. Mandarei amanhã pela manhã.

— Obrigada. — Lillian sobe para o quarto, para tomar um banho e descansar um pouco.

Assim que a governanta sai da vista da Lillian, ela rasga a carta e joga na lareira do salão principal.

— Sinto muito, mas é para o seu bem.

 **Continua...**

Sem muito o que dizer, apenas... espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros.


End file.
